Skater Boi
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Just another meaningless oneshot to try and cure writers block, enjoy! InuKag


Skater Boi

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Kikyo Hamada walked proudly with her posse of friends surrounding her. The school was pretty much wrapped around her finger, she could have anything or anyone she wanted. Except for one.

Inuyasha Takahashi. The school skater boy. Kikyo had had a crush on him since the third grade but her friends always told her that he was horrible and such a bad person, not to mention his horrible sense of style. Kikyo began to stick her nose up to anyone who came her way, the only person in her posse that disagreed with this behavior half the time was her cousin, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was the school sweetie. She was nice to everything and everyone, especially Inuyasha and his friends. Honestly, half the time Kikyo envied Kagome. She could talk to Inuyasha with ease and she spoke of him with such pride and compliment. Kagome knew the real Inuyasha, not the one that everyone talked about.

But Kikyo cared more for her reputation and her ability to have her posse around her, she couldn't bring herself to give that up. Especially that unfaithful day.

Inuyasha was talking with his friends at there table at lunch, casting glances over at Kikyo and her group across the cafeteria, longing in his eyes. Kikyo looked up and met his glance once, her cold expression never changing but her insides twisted at his expression.

Kagome looked over at her cousin in curiosity, then looked over at Inuyasha's table and smiled. Kikyo felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a very nervous looking Inuyasha standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" Kagome almost spat at her cousin's tone. _How horrible!_

Inuyasha swallowed, "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me sometime?" The poor boy looked ready to collapse, Kikyo spied her group from the corner of her eye, there expressions repulsed. Kikyo stood.

"What on Earth made you think I would want to go out with you Takahashi?" Inuyasha's heart broke, "Oh, I see well," Kagome shot up, "Kikyo Hamada! You cruel being!" Inuyasha looked ready to protest, but Kagome rushed to his side, standing defiantly, "I have put up with your shit enough up until this point!"

Kagome gripped the friendship bracelet that she and Kikyo wore on the opposite wrist, and Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome ripped it off and threw it to the ground, "After all I told you, after all I've tried, and you still choose them," Pointing and the speechless posse, "Over real friendship! It's disgusting!"

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's wrist, a thankful sparkle in his eyes, "Come on Kagome, let's go." Kagome looked spitefully at Kikyo one last time, then turned her head, following her real friend back to their table.

Kikyo sank to her seat on the bench and looked at her friends, who wore the same sympathetic expression as they leaned forward whispering meaningless words of "They're not worth it." Or "There are others." Kikyo looked over longingly at Inuyasha and Kagome laughing together with Miroku Houshi and Sango Wanatabe.

Kikyo sighed, it was going to be a long senior year.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Kikyo placed her baby, Suki, in her crib gently. Silently swearing at the bastard that left her in this position. She walked over to the television and turned it to MTV to find them interviewing the hottest new band out there, Kikyo had to hold from screaming as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all walked out onto the screen.

They all sat down smiling, answering question after question, the last two question really hit Kikyo. The first one, "So, are the rumors true? Are the two Kagome and Inuyasha truely a couple?" Kagome giggled taking Inuyasha's hand, "One year and three months."

Kikyo felt tears prick her eyes at the fact, then came the last question, "Where will you all be starting your world tour?" Miroku smiled, "In Tokyo, Japan, our hometown next week." Kikyo jumped up, grabbing the phone from the cradle and mechanically calling her friends.

"Guys! Did you see-?"

"Already have tickets!"

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Kikyo stood in her floor seat looking up at the empty stage, hearing the screams of fans as the lights dimmed, revealing Shikon. Kagome smiled leaning forward towards the mike, "Ok, we're going to start off the night with our number one hit single, Skater Boi!"

The crowd screamed as the guitars started, but Kikyo remained silent, her eyes locked on the guitar player himself, Inuyasha.

_**He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious**_

_**He was a punk, and she did ballet, what more can I say**_

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well**_

_**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose, and they had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

_**He was a skater boi, she said see ya later boy**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her**_

_**She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space**_

_**She needed to come back down to Earth**_

Kikyo stared up at the girl in wonder, why were these lyrics so familiar? Kagome caught her eye and smirked continuing on with the song.

_**Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone**_

_**She turns on TV, guess who she sees, skater boy rocking up MTV**_

_**She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see the show**_

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down**_

_**He was a skater boi, she said see ya later boy**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her**_

_**Now he's a super star, slamming on his guitar**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth**_

Kikyo's eyes widened until it hurt. This, this was her life, all in this song. How, was it possible? Then she remembered her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi kept well in touch with Kagome after high school. Maybe they…..?

_**Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boy's mine now**_

_**We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends**_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be**_

_**There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside**_

_**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious**_

_**We are in love, haven't you heard**_

_**How we rock each other's worlds**_

_**I'm with the skater boi, I said see ya later boy**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_**I'll be at his studio singing that song we wrote**_

_**About a girl he used to know**_

_**I'm with the skater boi, I said see ya later boy**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_**I'll be at his studio singing that song we wrote**_

_**About a girl he used to know**_

The crowd went nuts and the music faded, revealing a flushed and smiling Kagome staring at Kikyo. Inconspicuously, Kagome managed to flip Kikyo off before introducing the next song.

* * *

Kagome and the others were very tired by the end of the concert, but there faces only showed happiness and joy. Inuyasha strode forward slowly, grasping Kagome's hand in his, and knelt down onto one knee.

Kikyo's lungs were in a vice lock as she heard his love filled voice spill to her, "Kagome Higurashi, I promise to love you, until my heart stops beating," He pulled out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, as well as Kikyo's.

"Be my wife?" Kagome collapsed on her knees in front of Inuyasha, pulling him into a passionate kiss that made Kikyo have to turn the other way, Kagome's words echoed in her head.

_Friendship, one thing nothing can ever replace._

Kikyo looked back at the loving couple a let go a few tears, turning to leave the stadium, "And to think, all of this could have been mine if I just hadn't turned down the skater boy."

_**OWARI**_


End file.
